


Reunion To Remember

by otomiyatickles



Category: Free!
Genre: Erotic Tickling, Flirting, M/M, POV Outsider, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Years after graduating from high school Rin returns to the Samezuka Swimming Pool for his reunion with both his old teammates and his good old Iwatobi friends. Arriving a bit early, he embraces the nostalgia, and is least prepared to get caught in a very tickly and kinky situation involving Nagisa and Nitori who have no idea he’s seeing and hearing every. single. thing.





	Reunion To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 28/11/'16.  
> 

The Samezuka Swimming Pool. Standing in front of the building, Rin smiled as everything was coming back to him. So many memories were treasured here. And _finally_ , several years after graduating, lots of swimming, training and traveling, he was back here. Took him long enough.

The reunion wasn’t planned until twelve o’clock, but still, he had made sure to show up extra early so he could roll around in these precious nostalgic feelings in private. Walking beside the pool, one bare foot sliding into the water, he remembered the many races they had as a team, but also with his other friends.

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, who were all invited today as well. Rin was especially excited to see Rei, Nagisa and the others. Even after high school, he got his fair share of Makoto and Haru, with Haru taking the same future path as well as Makoto still hanging around Haru as often as he did.

“Heh...” Arriving at the store room, Rin smirked when he looked around the many things. He couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy with nostalgia. Some of the practice gear and other items still appeared to be here after all this time. 

Walking up towards the clothing rack, he let his hand slide along the fabrics of the many swimming suits- and trunks. 

His very first practice- Rin chuckled at the memory- he was forced to wear _this_ , he reminisced as he took out the comedy-swimming trunk the second- and third years loved to force on nervous first years who forgot to bring their swimming wear. The colors had gotten all vague and it definitely looked like it was still the most used official swimming wear. Hahaha. _Gross_. 

Rin shook out of his nostalgia-thoughts when he heard giggling voices getting closer, and he looked up in shock. What, but the teacher said the pool would be left unused! 

Embarrassed as hell and not ready to get caught by high schoolers during his trip down nostalgia lane, the panicking guy ducked between the swimming suits just in time before the door slammed open and the giggling voices filled the room. 

“Ai-chan you’re still as cute as _ever_!” More giggling, and as he did a great job at hiding himself behind the clothing rack, Rin held his breath and frowned. Ai-chan?

“N-Nagisa-kun! Stop thaaat!” Oh God, those names... and that whining voice _definitely_ \- Rin gasped and popped his head from behind one of the long swimming suits to see his former Samezuka-fellow together with his old friend Nagisa, bodies entangled and one flailing his arms while giggles started to roll from his lips.

“Nahahagisa! Nooo!” Frowning even more, Rin watched the two in shock. What were they _doing_? His former roommate Nitori was wrapped up in the blond’s arms, bucking forward and gasping out the most feminine giggles as fingers prodded and squeezed his sides.

“Ah come on, our reunion won’t be complete without _this_ Ai-chan. Haven’t you missed it at all?” Nagisa sounded as if he was joking around, but how were these two so touchy around each other? 

Had Rin missed anything at all during their high school times and- oh?! Nagisa was now hugging Nitori from behind, nuzzling his nose against his lower back and shoving up the fabric of his shirt. Oh no.

“T-the others will be hehere sooon-AHH!” Nitori giggled, and he let out a louder squeak. 

“Will they? Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

Rin was still staring at the display in front of him in shock. He had no idea guys could make such _noises_ \- and he still couldn’t comprehend the two most innocent looking guys were doing this in front of his poor eyes, and his mind was going crazy with each disturbing noise that left Nitori’s lips.

“AHAha _NAGISA_!” Rin fell back in shock when Nitori shrieked through his laughter, and his heart was beating like crazy when he quickly crawled back to hide between the longer swimming suits again. Phew, the guys were too busy with each other to notice any movement in this corner of the room.

“Ai-chaaan how can you still be so ticklish after all this time? Hehehe coochie cooo!” Rin cringed. ‘Not the coochie-cooo’, he thought with a troubled sigh, the misery dripping from his face.

He could vaguely see Nagisa scribble his fingers all over Nitori’s tummy, and Nitori who stood still pressed against Nagisa’s chest from behind thrashed and doubled over while more giggles spilled from his lips.

“NAha-Nagisa no more! No more!” Crawling on his knees, Nitori did something what looked like a pathetic attempt to escape- why was Rin even watching this?

Covering his face with his hands in embarrassment didnt’t do the professional swimmer any good. Nitori’s loud laughter and Nagisa’s teasing words were still surrounding him. The others really had to get here quick and save him because-

“Ahhhn Nohooo!” Rin’s hands immediately shot down, his eyes widened and he looked back at the playful struggle to see why the _fuck_ Nitori would moan like that and oh noooo; Nagisa was now straddling the other, fingers scribbling all over the bare skin of his stomach and teasingly pushing up the T-shirt until his nipples were exposed. 

Meanwhile, Rin was sure those were riding-movements Nagisa was making. The blond was grinding his hips, and Nitori looked as if he was responding to the touch and yep, another moan came out. Oh nonono. 

Rin hugged his knees and buried his face in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?! Blushing, he just couldn’t help but lift his head and peek through the clothes again. 

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa moaned, still tickling and dry-humping the poor breathless guy who had even stopped his attempts to fight Nagisa off. 

“Nohot theeere!” Nitori arched his back and moany giggles and heavy breaths mixed with Nagisa’s own playful laughter and moans. Help. This was escalating. Rin quickly took his phone from his pocket. Still fifteen more minutes until the official meeting time. Someone had to be here quick, like really reeeaally quick.

 _‘HARU. Come to Samezuka now. NOW. Save me!’_ Rin hit the send button with great energy and then looked back to see the boys had switched their positions. 

Apparently the increasing of Nitori’s hysterical pleas while Rin was typing the message had been because Nagisa had turned around and was sitting on his stomach. Yay, no more riding, but squinting his eyes, he could see Nitori’s current peals of laughter were being caused by the quick scribbles of Nagisa’s fingers all over Nitori’s thighs and the couple of hip squeezes, pfffft. Was Nitori seriously ticklish _everywhere_? 

“HEHEe Ahh nooho! I cahahan’t!” Nitori flailed his arms and Rin almost let out a yelp when some things rolled his way after they got hit by Nitori’s hysterical movements. 

“You can’t? What’s this Ai-chan, running out of stamina already? And last time you were _begging_ me to continue~” Nagisa sang. Last time? When even was that!

Rin closed his eyes. He was already sweating and suffering from this unexpected and disturbing performance, but hey, unwiling images of naughty Nagisa and Nitori- high school boys flashed through his mind and nooooo, he was going to be scarred forever after this.

“Are you sure you want me to stop? Shouldn’t I take care of _this_?” Take care of wha- hoooly fucking shit. After hiding his face in his hands for a good couple of seconds Rin looked back to see one rock-hard erection that just looked too big to belong to Nitori but stilll, the fact that Nagisa still had his pants on was probably one of the few positive things to brighten up the situation. 

Anyway, Nitori’s bottom was now bloody naked and Nagisa was touching him like this and _that_.

“NAh-Nagisa!” Nitori panted, and yep those were die-hard hand job movements Nagisa was making. 

Rin just couldn’t take it anymore. Turning away from the sexual mess on the floor, he threw his head back and tiredly brought his phone up to check Haru’s reply after he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

A picture of a a shopping basket filled with mackerel, and a peace sign that looked like Makoto’s fingers- probably sarcastic and actually hilarious, but Rin was in no position to laugh right now. 

 _‘Save you from what? We’re almost there.’_  

How’s that _almost there_! They were buying fucking mackerel! Rin clenched the phone in his hand and groaned softly (but not loud enough to exceed Nitori’s noises). 

“Ahhh ahh Nagisa! _Faster_!” Ho shit. Even the horrible squishy sounds of the hand job were reaching Rin’s ears. His cheeks were fucking burning and probably bright red, make them stoooop! 

“NOhoho no more tickling!” Tickling _and_ a hand job? Sure why not. More giggles, and more moans sounded through the room, and Rin’s head was going cloudy. His phone vibrated again and he had seriously never been this happy to see a message from Sousuke.

 _‘Just got here. Are you at the pool already?’_ Rin was just about to write him a very happy reply and call him out to get his ass over here to save him from this nightmare, when Nitori let out the loudest and horniest and weirdest giggly moan ever, and woops Rin made the mistake to watch as the younger guy came hard. Nagisa’s shirt got drenched, and the panting and blushing blond giggled and poked Nitori’s heaving stomach.

“You dirty boooy,” he teased, and he kissed Nitori’s stomach and then up towards is chest and lips, catching them in a lustful kiss. More horny (and _loud_ ) kissing, and finally they broke apart. 

“We should get out. The others will be here soon,” Nitori sighed weakly. Nagisa murmured an inaudible reply, and Rin heard them both giggle. His image of these innocent boys got completely shattered. His hand with his phone rested weakly on top of his own heaving stomach. It was useless to message Sousuke any further. He was already doomed to remember this forever. It probably couldn’t get any worse.

“Take that off Nagisa-kun, the others might see..” Nitori whined.

“Nahh I’ll say it’s mayonaise,” Nagisa replied, reminding Rin that the cum was dripping down Nagisa’s shirt and it was NOT mayonaise - _fucking hellll_ \- and he probably wouldn’t be able to look at him for the rest of the reunion day, which in fact had yet to begin.

“Besides, we won’t be needing our clothes for the swimming anyway. Wanna hit up the changing room when everyone’s racing? I’ve been _missing_ those footjobs so bad!” Their voices died down and finally the door closed and Rin was left alone in the storeroom again.

It probably couldn’t get any worse, he thought? It just did. His already scarred mind got filled with unwanted images of Nagisa and Nitori going at it with footjobs, more tickling and all the kinky shit one could imagine. 

Oh well. It was too late to save his damaged mind. The least he could do now was be sure to warn the others later NOT to go to the changing room at that certain time both Nagisa and Nitori would go missing. 

RIP Rin  † 


End file.
